Batman: The Beginning Of The Caped Crusader
by justrandome
Summary: Bruce Wayne has finally returned to Gotham. But new threats are rising and it seems like Batman isn't the one who is controlling the city, the freaks are. Every battle that Bruce wins seems to only create more struggles as rogues strengthen their hold on Bruce's beloved city. Who are these criminals, and most importantly are they created by Gotham or by the Batman.
1. Prologue - The Symbol Is Born

**A/N: This will be part one on my take to Batman mythos. This combines comics, Arkham games, movies, Gotham canon plus some of my own creation. There are so many different versions of these characters but I have tried to remain as respectful of those and still make them my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Batman: The Mythos**

 **Batman: The Beginning Of The Caped Crusader**

 **Prologue - The Symbol Is Born**

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth had seen a lot in his years. He had been in an army, he had went through medical schools and he even had an acting diploma. Still with all that education and experience nothing could have prepared him for what was to come in his later years. He would see countless people to die, loved ones, enemies, most of the victims he didn't even know. He would even see couple of them return from the dead but they were never the same that they used to be. He would see allies and enemies come and go, laughter, grief, every emotion that he could think off. But one thing would always stay in his mind. One thing that would kick off the next decades of madness in his life. And it would all start in an evening of June 26th.

Alfred had come to visit his old friend Thomas Wayne to America since he and his wife, Martha Wayne had been getting death threats. Thomas had offered Alfred a job as his head of the security and Alfred had said yes. He had been in town only a little while but he could already see that it was very clearly disturbed. His first action was to recommend moving out of Gotham, perhaps to nearby Metropolis which was a lot nicer area and not as criminally active and dangerous like Gotham was. Thomas and Martha had laughed it off and told him that the death threats were nothing serious, they only called him to be absolutely certain that they little son Bruce would be safe. They had explained to Alfred how they had big plans for Gotham. Such as repair the railway system, clean the corrupted police force and most importantly re-open the old Asylum that was Martha's heritage. Indeed Thomas Wayne's beautiful wife was née Arkham and had inherited an old, out-of-order mental institution that was rumored to be cursed. Now Thomas and Martha wanted to re-open the place to help those who needed help in Gotham. They were good and noble people.

Unfortunately all of these big plans got them killed. In that night of June 26th little Bruce, Thomas' and Martha's eight year old son, wanted desperately go to the movies to see Mask of Zorro again. It appeared to be his favorite movie and even though he had seen it countless times before he still wanted to see it again. So, Martha made some phone calls and soon the family was on their way to the movies despite Alfred's warnings. He wanted to at least put couple body guards to go with them but Thomas and Martha insisted that they wouldn't need them. They wanted to make life as normal as possible for young Bruce. Alfred had learned that just under a year ago Bruce had lost his best friend, Thomas Elliot. Elliots had been close friends of Thomas and Martha but unfortunately a car crash killed the Mister Elliot. Thomas had manage to rescue The Misses Elliot just in time but this experience had left young Thomas Elliot scarred eventually breaking off his deep friendship with young Bruce. Alfred could clearly see that the Elliot boy had been Bruce's only friend. The child was always alone, he did not fit in with people of his age, Alfred could see. He was solemn, quiet and very intelligent. Despite this his face would lit up in company of his parents and he would seem as a normal happy child that he truly was.

Alfred's first job as the head of the security was to save young Bruce when he had fell into one of the caves at the morning of June 26th. He had been playing around in the yard when Alfred had noticed how the kid disappeared. Alfred alarmed the boy's parents but he was soon found in one of the caves, scared but unharmed. His father had picked him up with the help of Alfred and he knew that Martha wanted to somehow make up for young Bruce this experience. So later that evening they decided to go to the movies.

Bruce had looked so happy when they left. He was explaining his favorite scenes to his parents and how he wanted to grow up as cool as his hero Zorro, how he wanted to become a real hero, like Zorro and his parents, he had told them.

In the evening Alfred got a call from the GCPD. Young officer Gordon was on the line telling that Thomas and Martha Wayne had been shot by a common mugger. Bruce was now at the station, alone and orphaned. Gordon had tried to help the kid as best as he could but there was not much he could do for him.

When Alfred drove to the police station he didn't have any idea what was to come. He didn't yet understand what did this night kick-start in young mater Bruce's life or in his own. He would later know that Thomas and Martha had named him to be their child's legal guardian if anything would happen to them. So Alfred Pennyworth, ex-head of the security, current butler and guardian of Bruce Wayne came to be perhaps the only parental figure in Bruce's life who wouldn't leave him.

Following years were hard to Bruce. He never recovered from his parents' murder. He became angry and lonely child. Alfred eventually pulled him from school to be home-schooled because he was constantly getting into trouble, especially getting into fights. So when Bruce came to him only a couple years after his parents' death and asked if he could teach him how to fight Alfred was not surprised. Perhaps he felt little disappointed that this was the life that his young master had chosen for himself. Only later Alfred realized that Bruce had already begun his training in secret. He was already on his path way before Alfred even noticed.

But Alfred had to hand it to the kid. He learned quickly. The kid was determined, hard-working and never complained other than he wanted more training of course. He wanted to be ready. Yet every time when Alfred asked ready for what Bruce would only stay quiet and focus on whatever task at hand. Alfred trained him in every martial art and fighting style that he could think off, acrobatics and free-running but this was not enough for the young master. He also learned different investigating techniques and even though Bruce was very talented in the physical parts of his training it was nothing compared to his detective techniques. His eyes lit up every time he had a new case and every single time he solved it faster and more efficiently than was expected.

But this was not enough for Master Bruce. When he turned fourteen he announced to Alfred that he wanted to travel around the world, learn from the best of the best and he wanted to do it alone. He would leave everything to Alfred and made him promise that he would wait for Bruce. He would be back, he promised. There was nothing that Alfred could do to stop him so in the following autumn, when all the other fourteen-year-olds went back to school, young master Bruce left Gotham to travel the world.

Alfred didn't hear from him ever since. He had grown fond of the kid, so he couldn't break his promise even when Gotham turned for the worse. Gotham had always been a dangerous place to live but now it has taken a turn for even worse. Organized crime was having its hay-day and new criminal organizations rose to power every day. Old players such as Maronis and Falcones were having their forever gang-war on who would get to be the king of Gotham. New players such as Oswald Cobblepot and Roman Sions were rising also. These were the criminals that Alfred was more worried about. They were rising quickly in the ranks by bribing the right people in Gotham. People had started to call them the Penguin and Black Mask respectably. Gotham was perhaps worse than ever when Bruce Wayne finally returned to his home town.

Ten long years he had been gone. When he returned Alfred could see that Bruce Wayne had died and something new had merged from his ashes. Bruce had grown to be even more serious and solemn than ever. He had learned every fighting style known to man, every detective technique that anyone could think off, every area that could help him with his mission. Bruce Wayne had transformed his body and his mind to reach perfection during his years away from Gotham. The boy was gone and the man had emerged.

But still Bruce seemed to think that something was missing. Something crucial. Then one night after his return, he called Alfred down to his cave. It was the same cave that he had fell in all of those years ago. Bats were still there but everything else had changed. Master Bruce had built a fortress down there full of modern technique, weaponry and gadgets. It was like a military base but for one man only.

When Alfred came down he saw Master Bruce standing, facing the wall on the other side of the cave. He was standing in the shadows so it was hard for Alfred to see what he was doing. Slowly he approached Bruce, waiting for him to speak. Upon coming closer Alfred could see that Bruce was dressed in black cape and looking at a photo of his parents. Saying nothing he pointed a mask on the table and Alfred understood what he meant. He picked it up and handed it to Bruce who still silent, took it and put it onto his head. Then he turned around and faced Alfred.

Alfred had never seen anything like it. Somehow it seemed that this was true Master Bruce as impossible as it was. He walked past Alfred, still saying nothing with a new look of determination. Alfred couldn't see his eyes, the mask covered them but he could only guess what his master was feeling. This was the element that had been missing. This was the last piece of the puzzle that was Master Bruce's future. He had truly been reborn and now he was ready to take on his destiny. The man was gone and symbol had been created.

On that night, Alfred understood, The Batman has been born.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Stage Is Set

**Batman: The Mythos**

 **Batman: The Beginning Of The Caped Crusader**

 **Chapter One - The Stage Is Set**

* * *

Batman knew from the start that he had to become something more. Being only a man would not be enough. As a man he could be killed, ignored and pushed aside. It wasn't enough. He knew that criminals, by their nature are cowardly and superstitious lot so Batman decided to give them something to fear. That's how Bruce Wayne became Batman. But how Batman became and urban myth, later hero in Gotham, that's a different story. Bruce knew he had to start somewhere. His first attempts, test-runs, were mostly clumsy and Alfred was forced to find him many times from some dumpster full of bullet wounds and bruises. But he never gave up. And slowly Bruce started to get a hang of it.

More often than not, Bruce returned to Wayne Manor with dignity. He had managed to stop a robbery, caught some petty thieves but that wasn't enough. Only a warm-up for Batman to take on bigger threats. To really make a difference.

"Master Wayne, I assume that you are leaving to your nightly routine?" Alfred asked while bringing some food to the cave. Bruce was standing in front of his computer, running different surveillance footage on the screen.

"Alfred, could you come here for a second?" Bruce asked absent minded as always. "I'm going to a party."

"Oh so without the costume this evening then?" Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"No, I wasn't invited." Bruce said while opening a new window.

"Where exactly are you going to?" Alfred asked.

"Carmine Falcone is having a party with his scum. I am going to pay them a visit." Bruce answered. Alfred saw that he was looking at surveillance footage of some manor, most likely where the party would be held.

"Well before you go to anywhere you are going to a press conference or have you forgotten that?" Alfred reminded. "About the Arkham-project?"

"Yes, yes, I remember. Time to put on the costume." Bruce was still in his Batman getup but without the mask. He had been working for few weeks straight for this moment barely catching any sleep. Alfred wasn't even sure if he did sleep at all. He thought it would be humanly impossible but that seemed to be Master Bruce's new way of living.

"How are you going to explain your disappearance to the public, sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce had been back from his world tour under a year and he still hadn't made any public appearance. Press had been speculating about him ever since. Many thought he had been dead.

"Soul searching. Studying somewhere where I could be in peace. Protect my young mind." Alfred wasn't sure if Bruce was joking or not. It was always hard to say with him. Truth to be told, Alfred wasn't sure if Bruce was capable of joking anymore.

"Yes, and what about your nightly hobbies then?"

"No one can know about that. So far Batman has been only a whisper that the underworld has been buzzling about. Tonight I will become more than a whisper." Bruce answered.

"Have you ever considered settling down? Find some proper lady to keep you good and honest?" Alfred asked already knowing the answer.

"I have no time for such things. You know that Alfred." Bruce said still not looking to his butler.

 _Yes, I know that you think happiness is something that you are not allowed to feel._ Alfred thought. Sometimes somethings should not be spoken, he had found out. He couldn't convince Bruce to let go of his parents' murder any more now than when he was fourteen. Somethings could not be changed no matter how much you would want it.

"So, will you be attending today's press conference?" Alfred decided to let the matter trop for now.

"Yes. Just give me a minute, Alfred." Sometimes he still sounded like a boy. That made Alfred smile.

"Very well sure."

Bruce was left alone in the cave again. It was just him against the criminal underworld. Just like he planned.

Bruce was standing in front of cameras in expensive designer suit. He was wearing his best play-boy smile, charming every reporter. It was surprisingly easy to put on the act. It was what people believed. Another young billionaire who drank too much and had too many women. This was expected from him. Bruce was just delivering what people already thought of him.

"As to celebrate my return to Gotham, Wayne Enterprises are going to re-open the Arkham Asylum as my dear mother wished. In all seriousness this was her dream and now is my time to honor her memory." All clapped. Reporters started to shout questions but Bruce was already making his leave. His security team was taking care of the reporters. To his surprise one particular reporter still managed to slip past them.

"Hey, Vicki Vale from Gotham Gazette, quick question; what convinced you to leave Gotham and only to come back now?" Vicki Vale was a young attractive woman with bright red hair and green eyes. She looked to be around Bruce's age.

"Oh, I was getting tired of European models. Wanted to come back to visit my sweet hometown." Bruce winked. Vicki tried to not break into a smile when Bruce left her. She now had the prefect headline for tomorrow's paper.

Couple hours later Bruce Wayne had disappeared and Batman had emerged. He was now at the town, testing out his new claw-gadget. It was finally working properly. It had took weeks for him and Alfred to figure out where the problem lied. Finally Batman was able to leap from building to building like he had pictured.

Now was finally the time for Batman to make a step up. He had planned everything. He had to make clear for Gotham's criminal scum who they were dealing with.

First he dropped the smoke bomb. Carmine Falcone was hosting a dinner with his elite business partners and some of his rivals. Everyone who was someone in Gotham was there. A perfect place for Batman to make his entrance.

Before the smoke could disappear Batman dropped in the room. Only light was coming from the window behind him so it casted an impressive shadow of the creature of the night. Everyone went silent. No-one dared to move or make a sound, every single eye in the room was staring the dark figure in front of them.

"Ladies, gentlemen, you have eaten well. You have eaten Gotham's wealth. Its spirit. Your feast is nearly over. From this moment on… none of you are safe. Enjoy your last meal." With that Batman disappeared. Panic started to rise in the room. Bruce didn't stick around to follow what happened. He didn't need to. He already knew. His first introduction to Gotham's elite had been successful. Now they had something to fear.

"Oh look at the morning paper. Master Bruce, you have never been one for the subtlety." Alfred greeted him the next morning. He was holding out a paper showing a big, fat headline; _who is the mysterious bat-monster?_

"Bat-monster?" Bruce reads. He thought his name would be simpler but this was something he could work with.

"I meant the other headline." Alfred said dryly. Bruce continued to read and spotted a smaller headline; _Playboy billionaire back in Gotham, big plans ahead._

"Good, they took the bait." Bruce says.

"Remind me again why this act is necessary." Alfred puts the paper and the breakfast to Bruce's bed.

"Public cannot guess my true identity. It is coincidence enough that Batman began operating at the same time when I returned to Gotham. It is for the best to let as few people guessing the truth as possible." Bruce explained.

"You will need allies in your quest, Master Bruce." Alfred pointed out.

"I have you."

"As flattering as that sounds, knowing you having me on your side is simply not enough. You will need back-up in the field, allies in police-force, someone who can work with computers better than me and someone to build you your new… toys." Alfred said with a dry smile.

"Batman works alone, Alfred." Bruce said firmly.

"Perhaps, but Bruce Wayne doesn't." Alfred noted.

"GCPD is full of corruption. There is no allies for me there." Bruce continued.

"You might be interested in Sergeant Gordon. He was just moved here from Chicago." Alfred handed Bruce the file he had been working on.

"He is clearly been transferred here only for a cover-up." Bruce said after taking a one look at the file.

"Perhaps so, but he is immensely talented officer and stayed clean despite the corruption of the force." Alfred continued.

"He hasn't been here for long."

"Neither have you, sir."

"Batman works alone." Bruce said now with a stronger voice.

Alfred only led out a sigh and left the room leaving Bruce by himself.

* * *

Jim Gordon was standing on top of the GCPD building. He was slowly inhaling his smoke and looking down the city below. His wife, no ex-wife, Barbara had told him to stop smoking but Jim couldn't do it. Now he was left alone with couple's ten-year-old daughter, also named Barbara. She was a smart girl. Sometimes she visited his father at the station but Jim didn't want her there too often. The police force was full of dangerous people and he didn't want Barbara anywhere near them. She was very headstrong however. She wanted to help people but in a city like this, it seemed like impossible.

"Jim? Jim? Are you here?" Jim's partner, Harvey Bullock asked. He was older than Jim, slightly corrupted but a good man never the less, unlike Jim's first partner Arnold Flass.

"I am here." Jim answered. He turned around to face Harvey.

"Chief wants you to his office. While you are down there, tell him that I am not interested working as some kind of dog to find you for him." Harvey huffed. He seemed as grumpy as ever but Jim was used to it by now.

"Thanks, Harvey. Really appreciated." He said with a half-smile. Together they returned to downstairs. Harvey separated from him to return to his desk, presumably to take a nap while Jim was being yelled at by the current head of the department, Loeb. He was an unpleasant man, as corrupted as they come.

When Jim entered Commissioner Loeb's room he immediately noticed that something was off. Loeb seemed nervous and his face was redder than normally.

"Gordon, finally. What took you so long?" He spitted. Before Jim could answer Loeb decided to continue. "How's your case on the Bat-vigilante?"

Jim puckered his brows. Jim had been assigned to the case on the first place only because Loeb didn't like him and his honesty and because Loeb didn't view the case as anything serious or productive.

"Nothing new, sir." Jim answered trying to remain respectful despite his obvious dislike of the man.

Loeb was quiet for a while. Jim wasn't sure what to do so he just stayed put, not moving before Loeb would.

"Come sit here." Loeb said with a voice that tried to sound pleasant.

"Excuse me?" Jim was taken by surprise.

"I said come sit here." Loeb snapped. Then, unsure of himself like he didn't know how to say the word, he added: "Please."

Jim sat directly in front of Loeb's desk, still unsure what to do or how to react.

"Give me a quick rundown of your case, _please_." Last word was exaggerated but Jim decided it was best to ignore it. Loeb was just trying to find an excuse to kick Jim out of the force and Jim was not about to give him that opportunity.

"First sightings of the Bat started proximately little over a month ago. Some criminals have described him, if it's even a man, as violent, unnatural and scary. The Bat has so far only focused on stopping petty crimes, nothing major." Jim said. He had more files on the case, but honestly they didn't have much to go on. That was another reason why Loeb assigned Jim to this case.

"So far." Loeb seemed to sink into his thoughts so Jim decided to stay quiet wondering why Loeb was suddenly interested about Batman as papers had started calling him.

"Do we have any idea of his identity?" Loeb asked.

"Not a thing, sir." Jim announced. "If I may ask, sir, why the sudden interest?"

"Didn't you read morning's paper?" Loeb sounded skeptical.

"No, sir. Didn't have the time." Jim admitted. He had woke up too late. It was only thanks to Babs that he had managed to get on work on time. He had been working late last night causing him to oversleep.

Loeb slammed Gotham Gazette to the table. Jim was able to read the headline; _who is the mysterious bat-monster?_ Before Loeb pulled the paper back.

"He appeared last night to a dinner party where I was invited." Loeb said absently.

"Really? I thought media wasn't even sure if he is real?" _I wasn't sure that we're supposed to think he is real?_ Jim decided not to add.

"Oh, he is real. Smashed right into the dinner table." Loeb said.

"What was he doing there, if I may ask, sir?" Jim sensed that he was on thin ice but his curiosity took the best of him.

"Nothing that you need to know." The answer came too quickly. So nothing legal was happening at that dinner party then.

"Actually, sir, I am the leading officer on the case and by law I have to question possible witnesses." Jim hided his smile. He knew he had won.

"No official report was filed."

"I guess, we don't have any witnesses then." Jim tried to keep his face serious. Loeb was staring at him and he was staring back. After what felt like a couple minutes of silence Loeb finally turned his gaze away.

"Fine, I'll send you the list of people that was there but this stays of the book. And makes sure that the press doesn't hear about this." Loeb returned to his paper not looking at Jim anymore.

"Of course, sir." Jim took that as his que to leave.

Jim went to his desk and took his files on Batman case. There wasn't much. Only some sightings and some testimonies from small criminals.

"Jimbo? We got a new lead." Harvey was eating his sandwich and seemed to be in a better mood than earlier.

"What?" Jim was still focusing on his files.

"We got a new lead. Are you deaf or something?" Harvey started to sound grumpy again.

"Yes, I heard. I meant what lead." Jim responded.

"One of my contacts said that Batman made a visit to their whorehouse." Harvey seemed to be back in his good mood.

"You and your contacts." Jim murmured under his breath. "I'll drive." He said with a louder voice.

"Not a chance, pretty boy." Harvey joked and took the keys.

It took only a fifteen minutes to drive to Harvey's contacts meeting place. Despite Harvey's rough manners, Jim was very fond of him. He had helped Jim to survive last couple months in Gotham, learn how the city worked. Without him, Jim would most likely be dead by now. That's how rookies ended up in Gotham.

"Stay in the car." Harvey said when he pulled aside.

"No." Jim looked shocked. It had been awhile when Harvey had demanded that.

"Trust me, it is better if I'll go alone. These people mean business." Harvey seemed serious.

"No, I am your partner. I will not wait in the car like some five-year-old." Jim demanded.

"Argh, fine. But stay quiet and just follow my lead. Okay?" Harvey questioned.

Jim followed him to the back alley. It was odd that Harvey seemed nervous. Usually his contacts were mostly harmless, causing Jim only slightly disapprove his partner's choice of company but this time was different.

"Where is your contact?" Jim asked while waiting. He was debating in his head whether or not smoke a cigarette while waiting for the mystery contact.

"I said be quiet." Harvey retorted causing Jim to smile.

Finally someone came. It was a very beautiful young woman with short black hair, lovely figure and piercing green eyes. Her outfit left little to imagination leaving Jim to assume she was a prostitute.

"Harvey, back so soon?" She teased. "Who's your friend?"

It was very hard to say how old she was but if Jim had to guess he would say that the woman was in her twenties.

"Selina Kyle, James Gordon. James Gordon, Selina Kyle." Harvey gave the introductions. Neither Kyle nor Jim offered their hand. "Well, did you see him?"

"Batman? Yes he was around." Kyle smiled. She reminded Jim of a cat who had found a perfect thing to play with.

"So? Can you give us something to work with?" Harvey asked.

"Depends, how much do you have?" Kyle said causing Jim to roll his eyes. Both Harvey and Kyle ignored that.

Harvey handed some money to Kyle who counted them before putting them to her bra. "Yeah, the Bat was here couple nights ago. Took a real number on one Stan. Rescued Holly so be kind to him."

"Anything else? What did he look like?" Jim couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Oh look, he speaks." Kyle laughed. "He was tall, dark and brooding. What more you need in a man?"

"Do you have anything more to us?" Harvey asked. As an answer Kyle showed them an open palm asking for money. Harvey put some more cash into it which satisfied Selina.

"Ask Holly for more details. Tell her that I sent you and she'll talk." Kyle purred.

"Thanks Selina. Tell the girls that I said hey." Harvey said. He and Jim walked back to their car but when Jim turned, Kyle had disappeared.

"Why where you so jumpy around her?" Jim asked. Kyle had been pretty lightweight looking and at least couple inches smaller than Harvey. He saw no reason to be scared of her.

"I have seen her in a fight. Would not recommend to piss her off. Did you seen her? Like a cat." Harvey explained.

"Yeah, I saw it." Jim said. "Who is Stan?"

"He is a pimp. Works on East End of Gotham. Real nasty piece of shit, if you ask me." Harvey told to Jim.

"Wow, that's something coming from you." Jim joked.

"Hey, shut it." Harvey laughed.

"I'll drive." Jim took the keys from Harvey who was not paying attention.

Luckily for Jim and Harvey Gotham's rush hour hadn't begun yet so it took relatively little a while to drive to their destination. Jim wouldn't have noticed the small brothel unless Harvey hadn't pointed it to him. It was very dirty and very humble looking place. Girls were gathered loosely around it. Most were just passing time, talking but some were talking to potential customers.

"Which one is Holly?" Jim asked when he had parked the car.

As an answers, Harvey pointed the youngest looking girl with a short ginger hair to him. "Holly Robinson, Selina's pet."

"How old is she?" Jim asked with a worried tone. The girl couldn't be much older than Babs, not nearly old enough to be eighteen.

Harvey just shook his head sadly. "Holly? Selina send us." Harvey shouted.

When the girl heard name Selina she turned around and walked closer to two officers. This allowed for Jim to see her face. The first thing he noticed was a nasty looking black eye. "Yeah, that's me."

"She told us that you could give us information about Batman. He was here couple nights ago, is that true?" Jim asked ready to write something to his notebook.

"Yeah, it's true." Holly said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Can you tell us more?" Harvey questioned.

"Selina send you?" The girl checked. Both Harvey and Jim nodded. "Fine, but you'll buy me food."

In ten minutes all three were sitting in a diner. Holly was eating her burger like she had never ate before while Jim and Harvey waited. When the girl had fitted the first burger in and ordered a second one she finally started talking.

"Okay, so, couple nights ago, I was doing my evening round. It was a quiet night so I didn't get enough cash for Stan so he was real pissed. It didn't help that Tanya had fucked up earlier that day but never the less, the man was angry alright. So I come back, knowing that I don't have nearly enough money to satisfy Stan but what else can I do. Selina was still handling her stuff so I was alone. Well not actually alone but none of the girls couldn't help me with Stan." Holly held a break to have a long sip of soda before continuing.

"Stan was waiting for us outside, this is always a bad sign but I couldn't figure out what else to do so I went to him. He started yelling me that it wasn't enough, that I'm a stupid girl and a slut and that I stole the rest of the money. Kind of ironic calling me a slut don't you think. But anyway, he was yelling me like no tomorrow so I took it thinking 'this isn't that bad' but that was my mistake. Letting my guard down. So when I least expected, Stan backhanded me to the face. I fell to the ground ready to take the beating, I thought that he would kill me. I saw just couple months ago how he killed Sasha because she took some money from him. But then, the beating never came. When I opened my eyes someone else was beating the shit out of Stan. The street lights were gone but I saw a big, black figure, like a bat. I don't think it was human. He left Stan bleeding, told us to call the cops. For the first time in my life I did that. I and the girls were all hiding when the cops came to pick him up. He'll be back soon, though, your people won't keep him in for long."

Holly was almost done with her meal. She looked scared but also defiant. Now instead of focusing to her food she was glaring Jim and Harvey across the table.

"Can you tell us what did he look like?" Harvey tried.

"Yeah, like a huge bat." Holly said shuttering.

"Did you saw where did he came from?" Jim asked.

"No, I was kind of busy, you know, not dying." Holly snapped.

"Okay, if you can think anything else, just call us, okay?" Jim handed Holly a piece of paper. "Third burger on the go." He said to the waitress and paid for Holly's meals before leaving the diner with Harvey.

"Hey, HEY WAIT! What are you gonna to do to him, if you catch him?" Holly ran to them.

"Same thing that we do to rest of the criminals in this city." Harvey said darkly. Both men knew what was likely to happen but decided not to speak about it.

"You are not gonna catch him. No-one will." Holly sounded so sure of herself that Jim wondered if she didn't tell them the whole story.

* * *

Meanwhile in other side of the city, Barbara Gordon was coming home from school. She was used to moving alone since dad was so busy at work. Gotham was a dangerous place, Barbara understood that but she was a crafty girl. She kind of liked the city. Her mom wanted her to move out of Gotham with her but Barbara didn't want to leave. She wanted to help dad. And somehow she knew that she wasn't done with Gotham just yet.

When Barbara arrived home she microwaved yesterday's leftovers and began eating while doing her homework. They were very easy to her despite Barbara being only ten and being much more advanced in her studies than rest of her age group. After eating, Barbara started to get ready for her judo practice. She had begged and begged for permission to start some martial arts training from her dad and finally he had agreed saying it would be perhaps useful in Gotham to know some self-defense.

After eating she checked the fridge and wrote a shopping list to take with her to the practice. She could stop by some supermarket after practice. Her father never remembered to go the store on time.

Before leaving Barbara wrote a note to her father where she would be in case he got home before her. It was unlikely but not unheard off. Once her father got off from work while Barbara was out. She had forgotten her phone on that day and Jim began to panic and nearly called National Guard to find her. From that they onward Barbara remembered to at least leave a note on her whereabouts.

Judo practice didn't take long and as Barbara had predicted she arrived home before her father. She put the groceries to their proper places and was nearly finished with cooking when her dad got home.

"Barbara?" He yelled at the door.

"I'm in the kitchen, dad." Barbara said while taking lasagna from the oven. "Food is almost ready."

"Smells delightful, Babs." Jim looked tired when he sat onto the table. Barbara placed the plates before serving her home cooked lasagna. There was still some salad left from yesterday's cooking so Barbara decided to use rest of it today.

"How was your day at work?" She asked while stuffing food to her mouth. She was always starving after practice.

"Busy. Finally got a new lead on the Bat-vigilante case." Jim said while rubbing his eyes.

"Are you going to catch him?" Barbara asked. She knew that they shared a different view on the matter but decided not to bring it up.

"Of course we are. It's going to take some time but finally the bad guys will always get what they deserve." Her father tried to smile.

Barbara bit her lip so she wouldn't comment that she didn't view Batman as a bad guy. Her father seemed more tired than usual after work so Barbara wouldn't argue this time.

"How was your day, Babs, anything interesting?" Jim asked after some silence.

"Nah, teachers were talking to move me one class up again though." Barbara told.

"Again? I always knew you were a smart girl." Jim said.

"They even said that I could start taking some high school classes soon." Barbara informed with a proudness in her voice. She was always pleased to make her dad happy.

"That's wonderful, Babs." They continued eating in silence. When Barbara was ready she began to do the dishes while Jim started working again. He was always drowning himself to work. Barbara suspected that it was partly because of her mom but never mentioned it. Occasionally Barbara broke herself into GCPD's records to help her dad and the city. She wanted to become police officer like her father, to help people but Jim was strictly against it. Like a father, like daughter. Well usually it was like a son but Barbara was never the usual.

"I'll go to bed, dad. I have an early morning tomorrow. Good night." Barbara announced. Jim was too focused on his work to pay attention so Barbara snuck off to shower and then to her room. She locked the door and opened her computer.

Barbara had started trying to develop a program that would allow her an access to police files from her own computer. For now she needed to be at the station to access criminal records but slowly Barbara was determined to progress her own work. It was important that she wouldn't be caught. Her father would probably get fired or worse and Barbara was never going to allow that happen.

It was midnight when Barbara finished her working and decided actually go to bed. She cracked the door open just for little to see that her father was still working. Melancholically she fell asleep. Her last thoughts were focused around Batman.

The next morning came early. Barbara woke just before her alarm clock started yelling. Quickly she dressed, brushed teeth and checked that she got everything she needed in her backpack before going into kitchen. Her father was already up, reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, dad." Barbara said while pouring milk to her cereals.

"Good morning, Babs." Jim answered. He was focused on reading some article. Barbara read the front page; _Batman strikes again, Maroni's shipments in trouble._

"Aren't Maronis known criminals?" Barbara asked.

"So they say. There is no concrete evidence. Every time we get a witness they mystically change their minds, disappear or…" Jim's voice disappeared behind the paper. Barbara knew what he was going to say anyway.

"So isn't it good that Batman tries to take them on if law can't?" Barbara asked carefully.

"You are much too young to understand this Barbara. You cannot just work outside the law, even in Gotham." Jim lowered his paper to look at his daughter. Barbara tried to not roll her eyes.

"But if the law doesn't work. What then?" Barbara asked.

"Then you try until law works. There is a certain system on how these things work. We have to respect them. Without law Gotham would escalate into complete chaos." Jim lifted the paperback up as a sign to end the conversation.

Barbara finally rolled her eyes. Too young to understand, he said. She would show him, one day.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yes?" Jim was still reading his paper.

"The teacher told us that the Arkham Asylum is about to open again."

"Apparently it is. Bruce Wayne is marketing very hard on that. The press is eating from his hand." Jim sounded disapproving but that happened anytime they talked about the press. Apparently it had caused a lot of troubles for him and for his job.

"Isn't it a good thing? Finally many of those who need help will get some." Barbara proposed.

"Ideally yes, but things rarely go as planned. I really do hope that some kind of mental institution will come to Gotham." Jim said. Barbara looked at the clock and realized she would be late soon.

"Bye dad. Have fun at work." Barbara finished her cereals, grabbed her back and headed to the streets of Gotham to catch her buss leaving his father to read in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Barbara is supposed to be a bit older than she is now but I made a possible timeline and Barbara had to be aged down. She is still three years older than Dick but his Robin career starts earlier than twelve.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Curtain Falls

**Batman: The Mythos**

 **Batman: The Beginning Of The Caped Crusader**

 **Chapter Two - The Curtain Falls**

* * *

Batman started to properly make a name for himself. He had already almost completely destroyed Maroni's business and Falcones started also feel the heat. Next he would go after the Penguin and Black Mask as they were called on the streets. Black Mask, real name Roman Sions, was little bit better established than Penguin, mainly because he managed to bribe Commissioner Loeb first. The Penguin, aka Oswald Cobblepot had personal ties to Waynes however. He claimed that Bruce's family had destroyed his with dishonest ways. Now Cobblepot was taking his revenge on the WayneCorp. He had almost managed to buy the company but when Bruce returned back to Gotham, the deal was off.

"Ready, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked while waiting for Bruce to tie his tie.

"I've told you countless times before not to call me master, Alfred. We are friends." Bruce said.

"And I have told you countless times before I am not going to do that. Old habits die hard sir." Alfred answered.

Bruce rolled his eyes and checked his designer suit. Perfect for young playboy billionaire. "What happened with the company while I was gone?" Bruce had already heard and read the story but it was never bad for recap the information.

"The situation stayed the same after your parents died. Largest shareholders would run it until you came of age so when you went on your little holiday, sir, and the largest shareholders still ran the company. LexCorp nearly bought it but young Lucius Fox managed to prevent it. He is now running the company for you. He moved to that position from leading Wayne Technologies. I think you will like him." Alfred noted.

"And what about Cobblepot?" Bruce asked.

"His family used to be one of the rivals of your parents. However bad business decisions caused the family to go broke. Oswald was send to England into private school while this was happening. After his parents died, he returned to Gotham and started quickly to rise. There is a reason to suspect that his methods aren't entirely legal." Alfred updated.

"And now I'm meeting up with the company." Bruce said.

"Good to know that you are still keeping up, Master Wayne." Alfred said.

"And Lucius Fox is now running WayneCorp." Bruce said.

"Yes, you will be meeting him shortly. You are both very busy men." Alfred said. "He wanted to meet immediately when you returned but I decided to push it back for a while. To see how the situation would turn out."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said.

Alfred drove him to the main WayneCorp building. Bruce had to remind himself to stay in the act. He had not been a lot in the public eye so first impression was important.

"Mister Wayne I believe, I am Lucius Fox. It's finally nice to meet you." An older man said with a pleasant voice. He was dressed appropriately, not too fancy but not too casual.

"Nice to meet you mister Fox." Bruce said shaking hands with Lucius. He guided Bruce to sit and handed him a class of water.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Bruce asked remembering the act.

"Of course, Mister Wayne. I will drink only water if you don't mind." Lucius said while taking a bottle of brandy. He poured Bruce a glass before sitting down.

"Have you looked the numbers already?" Lucius asked.

"Not my strongest suit, I must say." Bruce smiled. In reality he had checked the numbers multiple times and was quite satisfied with them. Lucius had made a good work with the company. Especially with the Wayne Technologies branch.

"Well, as you can see…" Lucius started to explain exactly how and why company had developed while Bruce had been gone. He seemed to be a brilliant business man and Bruce decided to officially hand the CEO position to him. Bruce would of course stay in the company but daily business would go through Lucius so Bruce would have more time to his other activities.

"What about weaponry?" Bruce asked.

"Well, that would be Wayne Weaponry branch. We produce some heavy weaponry for the army, not my idea I must say, but majority of the shareholders supported the idea. We also have smaller experimental weaponry department. It has been mostly shut down since most of its projects have been too expensive for mass production." Lucius explained.

"Tell me more about that." Bruce smiled. When Lucius turned around Bruce quickly dumped some of his drink to trash.

"Do you want a refill?" Lucius asked.

"No thanks. I think this is enough for this time of day." Bruce said. He had still to figure out what to do with the rest of his drink.

Lucius gave a tour around the building while explaining all the branches shortly and what was their overall situation. Bruce looked appropriately bored for a young billionaire but interested enough so he wouldn't seem rude. He had a feeling that this didn't totally fool Lucius but the man didn't say anything if he suspected something.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mister Wayne." Lucius said while escorted him to the elevators.

"Please, call me Bruce. Mister Wayne sounds too formal." Bruce said.

"In that case I must demand that you call me Lucius, Bruce." Lucius said. "Though I must also insist that you would visit the board meeting sometimes. It would calm most of the shareholders. All though you still own majority of the shares, you will need others to be calm."

"Yes of course. Can I ask still one question?" Bruce said.

"Well, you own the place, Bruce. As far as I am concerned you can do whatever you please." Lucius noted.

"I would like to investigate the experimental weaponry department. Just to know the business of things better." Bruce said.

"That didn't sound like a question." Lucius said waiting.

"Ah, yes, what about the charities. P.R. department recommended me to support some local charities. Get the public to love me and so on." Bruce said. The real reason for the question was that Bruce knew that he needed to help Gotham not only as Batman, but also as billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne.

"We have the Wayne Foundation. I can send you the memo." Lucius said.

"Thank you, Lucius." Bruce said already in the elevator.

"I hope you enjoyed the brandy." Lucius smiled knowingly. Before Bruce could say anything more the elevator doors closed.

"Well?" Alfred asked when Bruce arrived.

"You were correct." Bruce said. Alfred closed the car door after him.

"I usually am, sir, but about what this time?" Alfred started the car.

"I did like Lucius." Bruce said while looking at the WayneCorp logo. "Alfred, I think our name needs an update."

* * *

Later that night Batman was working again. It was time to strike for Falcone's business and tear it down. Batman had already stopped the large human traffic ring that was going around. His gadgets were getting better, he was getting better. Next thing that Batman had to do was turn his head towards the corruption in the police force. It was going to be a huge problem if criminals wouldn't even stay in custody.

"It's the Bat." One of the thugs yelled. Batman cursed under his breath. He had let his guard down not focusing on the mission. He quickly dropped to the ground and knocked out the thug. It was too late however. He had already been spotted.

"There he is! Get him!" Someone yelled. Batman heard guns click so he dropped a smoke bomb disappearing into the night.

One by one Batman dealt with Falcone's men. He knew that criminal underworld started to get desperate. Soon they would try something foolish. Soon was Batman's time to strike where it really hurts.

"Alfred, tip GCPD off. There is about dozen unconscious criminals and smuggled drugs at the docs." Batman said. He knew Alfred would be listening.

"Anything else, sir?" Alfred's voice said from the earpiece.

"Nothing else. I will finish patrol and come back to the cave then." Batman informed.

"I will prepare dinner for you then." Alfred said. Batman knew he was worried but appreciated his silence.

There was a quiet night in Gotham. He was almost done with the night. Just one last patrol around the East End and then to the cave.

Just then Batman heard alarm go off. He glided closer to the source just in time to spot a black figure that moved incredibly fast. The figure bounced off from a broken window to the next rooftop and then to the next. Those moves demanded incredible acrobatics.

"Alfred. Give me everything you got about resent burglars around Gotham. Something expensive than one person could carry." Batman said.

"Let me see." Moment of silence. "Ah, resent burglars that fit your description… there has been resent increase in fact. Something small and incredibly valuable has been stolen from various private owners. No signs of forced entry. Couple days later some of these valuables have been sold in black market. That's all information released to the public at least. Papers have started calling this person 'The Cat'." Alfred told.

Batman really needed an access to police records but so far he couldn't hack them. He needed to physically be there and breaking into GCPD was too dangerous at the moment.

"The Cat, I see fitting." Batman said. He saw that the criminal themselves had managed get to too far, so he decided to check the crime scene. Heavy rain pored over him while watching the criminal escape to the distance.

"Did you see them?" Alfred asked.

"I believe I did. I'm checking the crime scene right now." Bruce glided in from the window. To his relief the security system was Wayne's so he it was easy to turn off. He still needed to develop his cryptographic sequencer before testing it in the field.

"I'm investigating now. I'll send the data to you soon." Batman said.

Window was broken and he saw no glass shards on the ground. This meant that the window was broken from the inside so the thief had found another way in. Nothing else seemed to be out of place or broken. There were no bodies or signs of struggle. Apartment was private but no-one was home. What had caused alarm then?

Batman moved and noticed a safe left open. Whatever used to be in there was now gone.

"Alfred, where am I?" Bruce asked.

"From your location… You are inside of Roman Sions' penthouse. Luckily for you, the man is currently in Mayors party. You have about thirty minutes before he gets there so better be quick." Alfred informed.

"One of his safes is empty. The thief probably has it with them." Batman tried to find anything that would get him DNA put there was nothing to be found.

"Have you find any clues, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Getting there." Batman looked around the room. "The thief had a way in. They clearly knew that no-one was here but they were forced to break the window when the alarm went off. I'm guessing their way in was complicated and took a lot of time, otherwise they would have just used that instead of forcing their way out.

"The safe has no signs of forced entry so the burglar either knew the combination or cracked the safe. But what ticked the alarm off…" Batman trailed. He took a closer look at the safe. "WayneCorp."

"What about it, sir?" Alfred asked.

"The safe was made by WayneCorp, model 2118." Batman told.

"Water and fire resistant. One of our most expensive models, sir." Alfred said.

"Can you get blueprints of the building?" Batman asked.

"Yes, of course, sir. Anything particular that you are interested for?" Alfred answered.

"How are the vents?" Batman asked.

"There is one above your location." Alfred told. "It leads to the roof. It is supposed to be impossible for a person fit in."

Batman saw the entrance to the vent. It looked completely normal but upon closer investigation he saw that it had been opened and then very carefully closed.

"Alfred, I know what happened." Batman said. "First the Cat came in through the vents. They are small enough and flexible enough to fit in. However the process is complicated so it doesn't work as a quick get out. Vent was directly above the safe so thief wouldn't even have to care about rest of the security. The Cat opened the safe by either knowing the security code or cracking it with the old fashioned way. They knew they had some time so it could be either way. Afterwards they would exit the same way they came. It would leave no marks, a perfect crime indeed."

"However?" Alfred asked.

"Thief didn't count in the weather. It is possible that for example heavy rain will cause alarm to go off. So when this happened, the thief panicked, thinking they made a mistake and took a quick get out by breaking the window and disappearing into the night." Batman finished.

"Excellent, sir. I am forced to recommend leaving the building now, Sions has been spotted leaving the party. He will soon be there with re-enforcements." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'm heading to the cave now." Batman finished while grappling away from the window. The morning was almost upon Gotham and it was time for the monsters of the night to disappear.

* * *

"Is James Gordon here?" Barbara asked at the police station. Her school had ended early giving Barbara a chance to visit her father's workplace. She had packed lunch with her for an excuse.

"Who is asking?" The receptionist asked flatly.

"Barbara Gordon. I'm his daughter." Barbara answered and tried to smile as charmingly as she could. "He forgot his lunch." Barbara waved the paper back at him.

"Fine, go in. Do you know where his desk is?" The receptionist asked. He seemed bored.

"Yes, I know the way. Thanks." Barbara waved for goodbye. Instead heading to her father's desk she went to cyber division. It was Barbara's favorite place at the department. It was lunchtime so no-one was there. Perfect.

Barbara took a flash drive and connected it to the GCPD computer system. If she wouldn't be careful someone would notice her work here and she would be in huge trouble.

Luck was on her side. She managed to connect and download appropriate files and needed information without problems to her flash drive. She quickly took it out and left the division trying not to seem too giddy.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Tall man asked. Barbara looked up to him and recognized him to be Nygma, head of the cyber division. He was relatively young guy for his position but Barbara had heard he was genius. This didn't impressed Barbara though. Teachers said to his father that she also had genius level intellect. Besides, this guy creeped Barbara out.

"I was just looking for my father. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Barbara said politely. She hoped she didn't look guilty.

"He is at downstairs, will be here shortly. Be careful, miss Gordon. There is all sort of people in here." Nygma said before making his leave. Barbara stocked her tongue out before leaving the hallway.

Barbara went to her dad's desk and sat down, waiting. She couldn't access the information that she downloaded now but when she got home was another manner.

"Barbara? What are you doing here?" Jim asked when he spotted his daughter.

"Hi, dad. Hi detective Bullock." Barbara smiled happily. "You forgot your lunch." She handed the paper back. "I put some extra salad in there too."

"That's lovely, Babs. You shouldn't have." Jim said when taking the lunch back.

"Hey, Barbara." Harvey pinched Barbara's cheek causing the girl laugh.

"I will be working late today. Can you handle yourself at home?" Jim asked.

"Of course. I'll see you later then." Barbara stood up letting Jim to sit down. She bolted out of the room, excited to get home.

Outside Barbara realized she had made a mistake. While walking home she had went through the wrong neighborhood. She had been too excited to get home and hadn't focus enough. Now she noticed two suspicious looking guys following her and she guessed they didn't just want to ask directions from her.

Barbara weighted her options. She could try to make a run for it but that seemed unlikely. It was reasonable to assume that these guys weren't alone and at least one more was waiting for Barbara behind next corner.

Next option was to fight them off. That was doomed. Barbara was alone and ten, even with her knowledge of judo wouldn't help her.

Someone would come to help her, perhaps? No, that was impossible. No-one knew where she was. And besides this was Gotham, if someone would hear her bleed for help they would either pretend not hearing anything or come join the fun.

Determined not to show any fear, Barbara turned around to face the men but when she turned no-one was there. Well that was odd. Barbara couldn't see anyone anywhere. Creeped out she decided to walk little faster to home checking every step of the way if she could spot anyone who looked even slightly suspicious. Her efforts were fruitless so she entered her home and double checked the apartment and all the locks. Seemed like no-one had entered while she was gone.

"Well, that was weird." Barbara said out loud. Trying to think something else she took her laptop and connected the flash drive in. While her computer was downloading the information she made herself a snack.

When all of the files were uploaded Barbara removed the flash drive and hided it into her room under on loose floor board. Then she went back to her computer. It took a while to decrypt the data but Barbara wasn't in a hurry. She didn't have practice today and her father said he would be working late.

"Ah, finally." Barbara huffed when all the data was decrypted. She opened the first file seeing it to be a regular police report, nothing suspicious about it.

It took Barbara around four hours to go through all the files. She eliminated the ones that were normal and sorted the rest of the files. Tomorrow she would sort them better and check did she find any evidence of possible corruption in the force and did she have any proper evidence. As for now, it was time for her evening chores. She closed the computer and hided it too into her room. Then she did the dishes, made sure there were still some leftovers for her father before brushing her teeth and going to bed. Just when Barbara closed her eyes she could see the two men back at the alley.

Barbara stood up and checked the window. She couldn't see anyone outside but she still didn't feel safe. She thought about calling her father but shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. The matter could wait for morning. Instead, Barbara went back to kitchen and took frying pan with her. She fell asleep the frying pan next to her and slept peacefully till morning.

* * *

Bruce took the cowl off. He went straight for the huge computer accessing its data. "I think soon will be time for Batman to visit GCPD."

"How's so, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I need their database while trying to catch criminals of this city. I need to be there personally to access the intranet. That can only happen by breaking into GCPD." Bruce explained.

"I would advise you to be careful but I have noticed over the years that you often ignore that advice." Alfred said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Careful, Alfred, I might fire you." Bruce joked.

"You will never find a replacement for me, Master Bruce." Alfred said correctly.

Bruce chuckled and opened a new his database. He had collected all his information to short profiles for later use. He scanned through Vicki Vale's, Jim Gordon's and many others before stopping on a short profile of The Cat.

Real name: unknown

Occupation: professional thief

Based in: Gotham City

Eye color: unknown

Hair color: unknown

Height: around 5'7 feet

Weight: around 125 lb

Age: unknown

Description: Extremely skilled thief began recently operating in Gotham. Their way of sneaking in and leaving without a trace earned their nick name "The Cat". Mostly focusing around stealing from the rich and powerful and fixation on rare and expensive prizes indicates some kind of personal justification for stealing. So far crimes have been nonlethal and no official sightings have been made. Reason to suspect that the Cat was inspired by Batman to start their criminal career.

Attributes:

-Skilled in gymnastics and acrobats

-Extremely stealthy

-Obsessed with stealing famous and well-protected items

The profile was practically nothing. Bruce didn't even know thief's gender. But it was time to figure out. He was ready to set a trap for the Cat.

"Have we announced the press about the item yet?" Bruce asked.

"No, sir. May I suggest Vicki Vale for the job?" Alfred said. He opened her bio for Bruce to read.

"Real name: Victoria Vale, investigative journalism, based in Gotham City." Bruce read oud loud.

"She has made quite name for herself. Vale seems to specialize telling the ugly truth behind Gotham's corrupted elite. She is known for never giving up a story. Batman could benefit from her." Alfred said while Bruce read rest of her profile.

"Make her a call, Alfred. I'll have an interview with her if she wants. If she doesn't take the bite, tell her…" Bruce browsed through rest of the profiles before finding what he looked for. "Tell her, that you'll call Jack Ryder next."

"Jack Ryder, profession: investigative journalism, also based in Gotham City." Alfred read. "He is quite a figure."

Ryder was known for his controversial stories and he had managed to set up a rivalry with Vicki Vale in their quest for becoming Gotham's most trusted reporter.

"She'll come just to beat Ryder. And I believe she'll want an interview with the most famous figure in Gotham at the moment." Bruce said trustingly.

"What about Mr. Gordon, sir?" Alfred reminded.

"He is lead investigator with Batman case. He has been following a new lead. He is the one who is talking to those who were at the dinner party when I announced my existence to the top dogs of Gotham. Still seems to stay clean." Bruce told. He had kept a close eye on Gordon. "His weak spot seems to be his ten-year-old daughter, Barbara. Smart kid."

"Have you thought about my recommendation?" Alfred asked.

"Batman works alone." Bruce reminded him.

"And what about Lucius?" Alfred tried again.

"He seems to be a remarkable citizen. Good husband, good father and a good business man." Bruce said shortly.

"Mister Fox could help our operation greatly, Master Bruce." Alfred said not so tactfully.

"I'll consider about it. We need to upgrade our tech desperately." Bruce had to admit that in this manner Alfred had point. Bruce already suspected that Lucius saw through his act and was well aware to what Bruce was using experimental weaponry department in Wayne Technology.

"And what about the name?" Bruce asked.

"The board is having a meeting today. I have told Lucius you'll be attending. The car is ready for you outside. I would recommend change of suits, sir." Alfred informed.

It took only ten minutes for Bruce to switch to his civilian attire and a short car travel to get to the Wayne Tower. He was late from the meeting but that was only better for his public image.

"I'm sorry I'm late everybody. I hope you didn't destroy the company without me." Bruce opened the doors and handed his coat to the first person who he saw. He sat down to the free chair and took a comfortable position. Lucius was showing some slides to the shareholders. The current one had a picture of the world map with some dots and statistics on it.

"Ah Mister Wayne. I am glad that you were able to join us." Lucius said smoothly. Others in the room weren't as skilled as Lucius was. Some of them stared with their mouths open at Bruce. They probably didn't expect him to show up at all.

"What's that?" Bruce asked pointing at the slide. He knew very well what it was presenting.

"This is, Mister Wayne, a map showing our main shipping locations regarding Wayne Shipping branch. We were just finishing this segment." Lucius explained kindly. He had a sparkle in his eye telling Bruce that he realized the true nature of his act. Everyone else in the room were fooled however.

"Good. What about the naming business?" Bruce asked.

"Ah, yes. As most of you know, Mister Wayne wants to change the name of the company." Lucius said patiently.

"A fresh start, now that I am back. To get rid of the dark shadow of my parents' murders." Bruce kept his tone light.

"And what is the name that you are proposing then?" One woman scorned. Bruce was well aware that not everyone in the company were happy about his return.

"Wayne Enterprises." Bruce spread his hands. "WayneCorp is too similar to LexCorp anyway."

"All who stand for WayneCorp?" Lucius said. Couple people raised their hand.

"And all who stand for Wayne Enterprises?" Lucius asked. Majority raised their hands. "Then it's official. Anything else?" Lucius said when most of the people started packing.

"Actually one thing? Is it possible for us to establish foundations?" Bruce asked. Lucius smiled because he already knew this was coming.

"Of course it's a possibility. Anything particular in mind?"

"Yes, actually. Thomas Wayne Foundation in honor of my father as a foundation for medicine and medical help and Martha Wayne Foundation to my mother as a patron to support arts, education and families." Bruce said carefully.

"What does the P.R. department say?" Lucius asked.

"Well, it could be a good idea to strive the public opinion of us to more positive way. Charities supporting medicine and others would be a great way to do this." A short and nervous man answered.

"We will discuss this in detail later. Now if you excuse me, I have another important manner to attend to. Mister Wayne, could you talk with me a second? Privately, I might add." Lucius said.

"Of course." Bruce stood up and followed Lucius to his office.

"I have noticed that you have taken a particular interest in the experimental weaponry department." Lucius said while leaning to his desk.

"Yes, that is correct." Bruce said waiting for Lucius to continue.

"Found anything interesting?" He asked.

"Might have." Bruce answered thinking back to various test that he had been running.

"Bruce, I will not ask so I don't have to lie but don't think me as stupid. If there is anything that I can help you with just ask. I know that you are a busy man but having me around might relieve your work load." Lucius said.

"Actually, these is a couple things you could do." Bruce smiled. Maybe Alfred was right. There could be a change for Lucius to help.

* * *

On the other side of Gotham in the Gotham City's District Attorney's office a young, good-looking man was going through some legal documents. He was sipping coffee and looked relaxed. His office was stylishly decorated and clean.

The former D.A. had been killed but this didn't seem to affect man's mood. He was calmly going through some recent cases without care in a world. This man was driven for justice and he wasn't about to let fear stop him.

"Mister Dent, it's three o'clock." His secretary announced as he had asked her to do.

"Thank you, Linda." Harvey Dent said. He collected files to upper locked of his desk and moved himself to sit better in his chair. From a locked drawer he took out a medicine labeled sertraline and dropped two pills to his hand. He ate them quickly before returning to his work.

He was ready to face Gotham's criminals and he was determinate to win. Harvey Dent didn't leave anything by chance. No, he made his own luck. By force if necessary. He threw his lucky coin absent mindedly and caught it from the air. He was ready to go to work.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see I'm trying to establish Batman's rogue gallery. Some of them will turn to their villainous ways sooner than others. And I'm sure you are waiting for special someone to make appearance. He will take some time, the showman he is. In fact, he will get his own story right after this one.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Gotham's Finest

**Batman: The Mythos**

 **Batman: The Beginning Of The Caped Crusader**

 **Chapter Three - Gotham's Finest**

* * *

"Are you sure it's necessary to throw a party, Master Bruce? Don't you think it's a bit overkill?" Alfred said while handling Bruce his suit jacket.

"I think it's just enough for a party loving, playboy millionaire. I have to make myself known with the wealthiest people in Gotham." Bruce said. His party was about to start and Wayne Manor was full of servants who were busy getting everything ready for the party.

"Most of them are corrupt, as you well know, sir." Alfred reminded.

"True. More reason to get to a feel of them. Besides I left most controversial names out of the guest list." Bruce said. He was ready for the party not a moment too early. He still had to make a quick stop-by.

"Are you sure you can manage here without me, Alfred?" Bruce asked with a hint of a smile.

"Do I have to remind, sir that unlike you I have spent all these years _managing_ Gotham's finest while you were having your little holiday." Alfred said with a hint of usual sharpness in his voice.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said rolling his eyes. "I'll be back soon as I can."

Bruce had ordered Wayne Helicopter to bring him to the Wayne Tower. It was flashy and expensive, perfect for Bruce Wayne. When Bruce arrived to his destination he quickly moved to one of the lower floors. He had upgraded his tech and Lucius had started to help him around making the process much faster.

"Lucius?" Bruce asked. The lights were on so he must be there.

"Bruce. I was just about to call you. Your new toy is ready for field testing. I have developed a new tracer for you to use. It's smaller than your old one and more difficult to detect." Lucius said turning to Bruce. He was holding out a small tracking devise that Bruce could slip easily to possible targets.

"Thank you, Lucius. You have been a huge help." Bruce thanked. "Can I take it on the go?"

"Of course. Do you have a special target in mind already?" Lucius said when Bruce picked the tracking devise up.

"Nothing special yet. So this connects the signal to my main computer automatically when activated." Bruce said.

"Yes, at least it should be. Anything else you need?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, how is the car coming together?" Bruce asked while walking along the desks to properly view all of the new unfinished tech and gadgets.

"Almost ready. I would estimate that it will be ready in two to three days." Lucius said. "I am very busy running your company for you, Bruce." He smiled.

"Thank you for that." Bruce said. He appreciated that he wouldn't have to keep up the act of Bruce Wayne and he could truly be himself around Lucius.

"No problem, I am payed quite well." Lucius laughed. "Anything else for this evening?"

"No thanks, Lucius. I have to get going." Bruce said already half way out.

"It was nice to see you." Lucius said. He picked up a photo of himself, his wife and his two lovely daughters and his youngest son. The whole family looked happy and it caused Lucius to smile.

* * *

Selina had decided to move her career up. She had stolen a pretty dress for herself and was ready to visit charity party that Bruce Wayne was throwing. A big mansion full of foolish people who had too much money in their hands. Selina was going to help with that.

"Do you need anything else?" Holly asked. She was staying for some while at Selina's place taking care of the cats. Cats did love Selina. They always had. Since a young street orphan cats always kept her company. Sometimes even helped Selina with her thievery and surviving. It was quite fitting that papers had started to call her "The Cat".

"No need, Holly. I believe I have everything I need." Selina smiled. She was wearing a simple black dress, flattering her figure. The dress had been ridiculously expensive, but it looked the same as any other black dress for Selina. Of course it felt luxurious to wear, Selina gave the dress that.

"When will you be coming back?" Holly asked while petting a grey cat in her arms. The cat purred softly. It was Holly's favorite cat. She had started to call it Myrtle. Selina thought it was a silly name but Holly didn't care. The cat stayed as Myrtle.

"I don't know yet. Let's see where the evening takes us." Selina smirked. Holly nodded from the bed. She already looked tired. Sometimes Selina forgot how young she was.

"Have fun. Show those assholes who's actually owning this city." Holly spitted. She always got angry when Gotham's finest was the topic. Selina couldn't blame her. She had first met Holly when the girl was sexually assaulted by some police officer. Selina had saved her and tried to keep Holly out of trouble as best as she could. Streets of Gotham were tough but so was Holly too.

"Will do. Don't stay up for me. See you later." Selina waved for good-bye and grabbed her coat before heading into the cold night of Gotham.

Selina took a gab and told the driver to drive her to Wayne Manor. Since her successful new career choice Selina had significantly more money in her hands so she was able to afford such luxuries as taxis.

"Pull up here." Selina said when she saw suitable prey.

"Excuse me, sir, yes you." Selina said. Her walk was little wobbling to sell the act.

"What now, oh." Man's voice softened when he saw Selina. "How can I help a lovely lady like you?" The man was in his thirties and he had quite forgettable face. Still, Selina knew who he was, Roman Sions. One of the richest men in Gotham.

"Oh, I was trying to get into Wayne's party but I had lost my invite. And now I don't get a ride back and I'm so sorry to ask you this but can I please borrow your phone?" Selina asked looking just enough innocent and apologetic.

"Oh, babydoll I can do more than that. You can be my date, the old one started to become boring anyway." Sions smiled. He looked disgusting to Selina but she hid her true feelings.

"Oh, this is much too kind. How can I thank you, please, just tell me." Selina hurried to Sions' side.

"I'm sure we will figure something out. Do you know who I am, doll?" Sions smiled. He probably thought he looked charming but to Selina he came off just as creepy.

Selina made one of her best ditsy looked before answering. "Aren't you the famous Roman Sions, one of the best business men in the city?" Selina faked wonder. "You seem much more interesting than rest of the business men I've met."

"Oh, is that so." Sions guided Selina to sit in his limo. He handed her a class to drink and took one for himself.

"Yes it is. All of them are so boring and dull. You on the other hand…" Selina had a higher pitch on her voice. She played the role of innocent damsel well.

"Hmm, I like your style, doll." Sions put his hand around Selina and pinched her. She pretended surprised and laughed with him. The laughter felt easier once she remembered robbing his private safe from Lacey Tower. Selina decided to ditch Sions as soon as she got the chance.

The Wayne Manor was full of people when Selina and Sions arrived. It was every bit as fancy as one would expect. Selina could spot most of Gotham's finest but Maronis and Falcones were noticeably gone. They had suffered more than Selina initially thought from rampage of Batman. Normally those two families ruled Gotham. She guessed that was no more. Selina was secretly kind of relieved. She always had to reason to suspect that she was Carmine Falcone's bastard daughter. She had no proof of this, of course but enough to cause herself to believe it.

"Doll, where are you going?" Sions sounded angry when Selina tried to part her ways from him.

"Oh, just going to visit the ladies room." She smiled thinking of different ways to skin the man.

"Well, let me lead you then. Or have you been in the Wayne Manor before?" Sions said more peacefully.

"No, have you?" Selina said with her ditsy voice.

Sions looked hungrily around the room. "I tried to buy the place after the Wayne kid disappeared. The butler wouldn't allow it though. What a shame. This place would have been fine add to my collection."

"Have you met him, Bruce Wayne I mean?" Selina said with a hint of actual curiosity in her voice.

"Never. Our families weren't really that close."

Selina could believe that. Waynes were loved and admired by the people of Gotham unlike Sions'. They were always too perfect that it seemed hollow. _No doubt they fucked up their kid while keeping up with appearances._

"Ah, here it is." Sions pointed the bathroom for Selina. She smiled and thanked before closing the door behind her. She had to figure out a way out of here. Sions was clingier than she thought.

Selina was forced to return from the bathroom back into Sions' waiting arms. "Where's Mr. Wayne?" Selina asked trying to find her way out of this mess.

"I don't know. Late I think. Cocky bastard." Sions muttered under his breath.

As if Selina had summoned the man, chopper landed to the yard. Out of the chopper came Bruce Wayne with two pretty girls in his arms. He had a cocky grin on when he arrived getting everyone's attention.

"I hope I'm not too late from my own party." He said letting the two women go. "I am glad to see the fun began without me. Must be the free liquor." He smiled causing everyone laugh politely. "Anyways it is nice to finally see you all. I've been gone quite for a while. I'm sure everyone can imagine why." He kept a small break. "But it nice to be back. Have fun, everyone."

Wayne started to make his way in the crowd shaking arms with many. It didn't long for him to reach Selina and Sions.

"Ah, mister Sions, I assume?" Wayne said politely. His smile was too polite to be real.

"Please, call me Roman." Sions said offering his hand. Wayne didn't take it. Smart man.

"I prefer Sions. What are you doing here?" Selina could feel the iciness in his voice.

Sions looked offended but managed still to keep up the act. "Came to offer a potential partnership with Wayne Enterprises. I like the new name."

"There has been a misunderstanding. You weren't invited. I'm afraid to ask you leave. Human errors." Wayne said. Despite both men being the same height somehow Wayne looked taller of the two.

Sions seemed to be furious. "Excuse me?"

Selina saw her opportunity and she slipped away from Sions' arm. Before either Wayne or Sions could properly react she had disappeared to the crowd. Selina could hear how the security team forced Sions out causing some of the guests whisper to one another.

Right when Selina thought she was clear someone grabbed her arm. It was gentle but firm enough for Selina not to escape.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" Bruce Wayne himself was talking to her.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. It is Mr. Wayne right? You have been gone for a while." Selina said pretending to be overly excited rather than annoyed.

"Yes, it is me. I don't think I have the pleasure to meet you before." Wayne said. He was good looking, Selina gave him that but many others were too.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Selina smiled. He was a good dancer but Selina realized this was more of a talk than a dance.

"I didn't catch your name, miss…?"

"Ruth Steel." Selina smiled. She had multiple fake identities prepared. Sions was just interested enough to even ask her name.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Steel. Although I don't believe I saw your name on the guest list." Wayne said casually.

"Oh I was plus one." Selina bluffed.

"Who is your date?" Wayne didn't seem to give up easily.

"Oh, I am not allowed to give that kind of information. But I can say he is married and his wife is not aware of me." Selina smiled. Her voice was still high pitched but she was prepared to drop the act if needed.

"Ah, I understand. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing you." Somehow Selina doubted Wayne believed her lies. For some unknown reason he had not decided to kick her out yet so might as well keep up with the fun.

"If it's not too rude for me to ask, why did you come back?" Selina tilted her head slightly.

"I was born and raised in Gotham, well mostly." Wayne answered.

"I was too but if I had as much money as you do I wouldn't stay here." Selina said truthfully. Best lies were always close to the truth.

"Let's just say I made a promise that I intent to keep." Wayne said. Selina knew that there were so much more behind those words than Wayne let to see. She had a similar idea of the man himself.

"What about you, Ms. Steel? How did you end up here?" _Don't you mean; what was I doing with Sions?_ Selina thought.

"I'm assuming you mean Mr. Sions. We were just talking." Selina laughed.

"Not greatest man to talk with." Wayne pointed out.

"And you are?" Selina looked directly to his eyes, trying to read every emotion that they gave to her.

"Well I like to be modest but I do have my way with people." Wayne flashed her a smile that let Selina to believe him.

"Yes, I saw your dates." Selina was still reading him. She knew there was something that she was missing but couldn't pin point what.

"They were lovely, but not as lovely as you." Wayne's eyes sharpened suddenly. "Lovely liar I mean."

Selina quickly went through her options. "Likewise, Mr. Wayne. You've been talking to people all night, keeping up the act, hiding something ugly beneath." Selina used her normal voice now and her mask was gone.

So was Wayne's. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"That's what you would like me to think. Well, you ain't fooling me. You were correct, I'm not like other people in this Manor. That's why you wanted to dance with me, isn't that correct, Mr. Wayne?" Selina smirked.

When Wayne didn't answer Selina added: "What, cat got your tongue?"

"Mr. Wayne? Excuse me but I would like to ask few questions?" Someone tapped Wayne on the shoulder. Selina saw her chance and stole his watch before disappearing before Wayne could turn back to look at her.

* * *

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important, Mr. Wayne." Vicki Vale said with a sharp voice to Bruce.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry it took this long. My mind was elsewhere." Bruce said. He couldn't see Ruth Steel anywhere. He doubted that was her real name but he would have to check that later. Now he had a new mission.

"I noticed. I hope I didn't scare your date away." Vale said little too politely.

"Well I can always find another one." Bruce said.

Vale tried not to look too disgusted. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course. Alfred?" Just as usual Alfred had appeared right when he was needed.

"This way Miss Vale." Alfred led them to another smaller room. He closed the door for the two to give them some privacy.

"So, Mr. Wayne." Vale started. She had pressed her recording devise active, the red light indicated. "There is much to talk about. Your company is re-branding, you have been missing for years… Where would you like to start?"

"It's a good thing that you brought up Wayne Enterprises. I am proud to announce that we are creating two new foundations to honor my parents that brought it to new glory. If you want, our CEO Lucius Fox can answer to more questions in better detail than I can." Bruce said.

"Ah yes, the Thomas Wayne Foundation for the medicine and the Martha Wayne Foundation for the arts, education and families. It was very noble of you, Mr. Wayne." Vale said. "What was behind the decision to name Lucius Fox as your new CEO? He has had a long career in Wayne Enterprises, am I correct?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't know much about it. Business is very dull to me, I'm sure you can understand. Lucius however is a brilliant business man. I trust him to handle my company better than I ever could." Bruce said. "In honor of the new foundations we are bringing the famed, second largest clear cut diamond in the world, Star of Egypt, to Gotham to the opening ceremony." Bruce announced.

Whatever Vale was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. "I thought it was sold to private investor."

"It was, until the owner kindly allowed us to borrow it for a great cause. We will have huge charity event with the opening of the foundations. I will donate of course and I hope to encourage others to do the same." Bruce said.

"Very noble of you. Wayne Enterprises certainly have a lot on their plate. What about your project to re-open the Arkham Asylum?" Vale asked.

"The building is almost ready and when the facility will open it will offer new jobs for the citizens of Gotham and much needed help for those who desire it." Bruce said. This had been his mother's dream. Bruce wanted to do at least this to his mother.

"Any other big plans for Gotham?" Vale asked.

Bruce thought of Batman. "No others as yet. This is quite lot to handle at the moment."

"You have been awfully quiet about your years away from Gotham. What were you doing during that time?"

"Well, after my parents died, I felt like I couldn't stay here. Everything felt too much at the time. I thought it would be best for me to take a break from all of it so I studied aboard. This happened in secret for my own safety. I was the only heir for Wayne's fortune. It was purely security reasons, you see." Bruce told.

"Where were you studying?" Vale asked.

"Mostly in Europe. I couldn't stay in one place for long in case I was discovered."

"And what were you studying?"

"Mainly business. I wasn't the best student, I have to admit." Bruce laughed.

Vale didn't seem too convinced. Bruce wasn't too worried. He had hacked and bribed his way to couple schools around the world. If someone wanted to check their records they would find Bruce Wayne's certificates and grades showing him as a student there.

"Why did you decide to return now?" Vale asked.

"Multiple reasons. Mainly I missed Gotham. I wanted to face our beloved city again. I really want to make my parents proud so I figured I could try to help re-build Gotham like they did." Bruce said with a more serious tone.

"It's a good cause Mr. Wayne." Vale commented.

There was a knock on the door. Alfred entered the small room again. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is some people who want to meet you, sir."

"I'll be there a minute. Thank you, Alfred." Bruce turned to Vale. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Just one thing: What was Roman Sions doing here earlier? He is a notorious criminal in the eyes of regular citizens." Vale seemed very interested on this part of the interview.

"There was an unfortunate mistake with the invitations. Mr. Sions was mistaken to believe he would be welcomed here. Security took care of him." Bruce said coldly.

"Sounds like you plan to go to war with Sions Industries." Vale commended.

"I have no plans to start a war in here. My P.R. department just recommended me to stay away from Mr. Sions for the time being." Bruce said fully knowing what Sions thought of that. The man had a famously short temper and Bruce had just began to take action.

"Very well. Thank you for the interview, Mr. Wayne." Vale put her equipment to her back before standing up.

"Likewise, Ms. Vale." Bruce shook her hand.

"One more thing." Vale said hesitantly when she was almost out of the room. "I know you are new here, but be careful with Sions. He has a habit to make people disappear."

"Thank you for the advice." Bruce said. He parted ways with the reporter thankful for Alfred's interruption. The main mission was done. He had successfully set up a trap for the Cat thief.

* * *

Jim Gordon was still working with a tough the case. He had been recently promoted to Lieutenant, thanks for his good work at the force. It helped that the guy who had been before him left the city and the guy before him had been killed. Positions changed quickly in Gotham, Jim had noticed. Either they were moved up because of successful bribing or disappeared due to their honesty.

Jim was still stuck in his Bat-vigilante case. Harvey had recommended him to take a look on another cases because no new leads had appeared. Batman sightings were increasing but most of them were useless. They had narrowed the suspects down to young male, most likely to have some sort of militaristic training and access to notable amount of money. These were only suspicions however. There was nothing concreate on the case as far as Jim was concerned.

The guest list of witnesses that Loeb had given to Jim was also useless. All of the witnesses refused to give any details and Jim knew most of them were unreliable anyway leaving him nothing.

Batman had become more active which frustrated Jim even more than dead ends. He had successfully driven Gotham's biggest players into state of panic. So far Maronis were hit hardest. Falcones seemed to be his next target. Before long Batman would turn his attention to Sions and Cobblepot. Jim was not looking towards that. Falcones and Maronis were old Gotham, a dying breed. Sions and Cobblepot were the new Gotham, nastier and more ruthless than their predecessors. When Batman would hit them, Gordon suspected an all-out gang war.

Even though Batman seemed to have common goals with Jim, he couldn't still accept his methods. Beating criminals into a pulp and working out-side the law were not the ways to handle these situations. They had to work within the system. Jim had to admit that the system was broken but he still disliked Batman's methods.

"Working late again, Gordon." Nygma commented. He was a cocky bastard but excellent at his job. He mostly kept with himself occasionally dropping by late at nights to see what other departments were doing.

"Still here, Nygma." Jim said without lifting his gaze from his paper work.

"Any new developments?" To Jim's surprise, Nygma sat down next to him. Jim also noticed that they were the only ones left in the room. Others had probably headed home since it was so late at night.

"No. I'm stuck with this case." Jim had to admit. It was one of the replacements that Harvey had offered to him. Wave of thievery had hit Gotham. The person had stolen mostly only rare and well-known artifacts from rich people of Gotham leaving no signs of forced entry and no other evidence expect that the loot was gone.

The thief had made a one mistake though if Jim was correct. Recently they had broken into Lacey Tower and stolen property roughly worth of fifteen thousand dollars. The thief had angered Roman Sions by breaking into his personal penthouse. This caused him to constantly breathe into Jim's neck who tried to stay on his good side without letting go of his principals.

"Can I have a look at it? A fresh pair of eye can be useful." Nygma said smugly. Jim was so tired that he didn't even care. He pushed the case file loser to Nygma and mumbled something about getting more coffee. When he came back Nygma was still reading the details.

"So there were no signs of forced entry other than the broken window at the Lacey Tower?" Nygma made sure.

"None that we know of at least." Jim nodded. He took a long sip of his coffee. "There might be more breakings by this criminal. These are the only ones that called the police but since most of the victims are private owners I wouldn't be surprised if some cases were not reported. This is Gotham after all. Many seem to favor vigilantism."

"Are there any more cases that might be connected to this thief?" Nygma asked still reading the files.

"Not that I know of."

"So first thievery was committed according to this 30th of January. After that the thief had kept herself busy." Nygma said.

"Her? How do you know it's a she?" Jim felt doubtful.

"Well for one the Cat seems to use more pure skill rather than force and plan her crimes very carefully. This type of behavior is more common with women rather than men but of course this isn't only thing that leads me to believe she is female." Nygma adjusted his classes. "In case of Lacey Tower, the thief most likely entered through loosely guarded vents meaning that they had to be very small and agile. This again can be a man but it is less likely combined with rest of the evidence."

Jim waited for Nygma to continue. He was annoyed but pleased with him. He still was skeptical but Nygma's theory was enough to catch his attention.

"I suspect that the Cat decides her victims possessing knowledge of the victims that most don't know. Such as their schedules and where do they keep their valuables, possibly even things such as passwords and codes since there is no signs of breakings.

"My theory is that the Cat is some kind of social climber, getting to know her victims before striking by using seduction as their help. Of course the thief could access these kind of personal information by hacking but I doubt they would act for this level as long as they had if that was the case.

"Lastly, the main reason that leads me to believe that the Cat is female is that most of the stolen property has been some sort of a prize for them. A valuable necklace, a diamond, something like that. It seems that the thief is fixated to wanted and well-known artifacts, especially feminine ones." Nygma finished.

"It's a good theory, but I need evidence." Jim said.

"Well, I can check local criminal records of women that fit the profile and deliver it to your desk by tomorrow." Nygma suggested.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help." Jim thanked.

"No problem. It was nice to stretch my brains for a while." Nygma was uncharacteristically humble.

"Though case?" Jim guessed.

"Nothing major. Just busy." Nygma said. "I'm heading home. You should too."

"I will soon. I'll just finish the paperwork first." Jim said. Nygma left the office heading to the lobby. Jim stretched his arms before filling in rest of the report and closing the computer. He put the files back to their places and took his coat. He thought of smoking one cigarette but decided it was late enough for already. Barbara was probably asleep already.

All the lights were out on the apartment. Jim tiptoed to the fridge and found carrot soup that Barbara had made earlier. He ate the rest of it before checking his daughter's room.

Barbara was sleeping peacefully. He noticed a frying pan tugged under the bed with Barbara's hand laying next to it. She had recently started to sleep with it. Jim felt guilty about causing his daughter to sleep with a weapon on her side. It was good that she had persuaded Jim to let her start judo. At least she could protect herself a little bit.

Jim padded her head and gave her a good night kiss to her forehead before silently leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and went to his own room. He was beyond exhausted from the long day of work but his brain was still too active to fell asleep so Jim ended up laying in the bed with his eyes wide open.

He had time to wonder about the current situation that he found himself in. A clean cop in county's most corrupted police force trying to rise to higher position. His eventual goal was clean the force of corruption. Impossible dream but Jim was used to face impossibilities in his job. And Gotham wasn't all bad. Harvey had proven himself to be a reliable friend and partner. Barbara had fitted right in without problems, causing relief for Jim. One less thing to worry about.

Sometimes it was hard for Jim to believe that Barbara really was his daughter. The girl was quickly growing to be a genius and beautiful young woman. She always made Jim proud. Her heart was in the right place also wanting to help as many people she could.

Jim hoped a different future to Barbara. He didn't want her to join the police force or anything similar to that. It was too dangerous but Barbara had always been headstrong. He knew she was gifted with computers and Jim tried to encourage a career I that department rather than police work. Barbara also enjoyed working with computers so it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

Jim turned to his side. His thoughts moved from Barbara to Batman. He knew that Barbara thought he was doing the right thing but Jim didn't share her view. He also knew that Barbara had started to avoid the topic so she wouldn't argue with him all the time. It was a conversation for the future, Jim thought.

New district attorney had also arrived to the scene. Jim didn't still know much about him. The man seemed to be motivated, that's for sure. He had made a career for himself on going after those who usually got away in Gotham. Even though Batman had caused many to go behind bars the new D.A. made sure that they stayed in there.

 _Harvey Dent_ , Jim tasted the name in his mouth. Hopefully the kid was onto something. Jim was worried for him. Good guys rarely stayed good in Gotham. It was unlikely that Dent would be any different from rest of the influential figures in Gotham.

Dent had started an investigation inside GCPD. This has caused him to be unpopular but Dent seemed to derive from that. Jim had heard ay bitch about him but that only meant that Dent was actually accomplishing something. Otherwise no-one would be worried or bothering with him. At least for now he seemed to be the white knight that Gotham so desperately needed.

 _White knight and dark knight. What next? A dragon, perhaps. Hard to believe Gotham as an innocent damsel in distress. Hopefully I don't end up as the jester._ These were the last thoughts before Jim fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: What you mean Bruce and Selina dancing in a party is done before? I have no idea what you are talking about. Yes, Harvey Dent wasn't in this chapter but he is coming, my main focus was on Selina and introducing Sions.**


End file.
